2 Became 1
by LunarEclipse1989
Summary: Haruhi forgets her wallet in the music room. However, when she goes to retrieve it, she walks in on a whole new world of secrets. Rated M for Twincest and Lemons. Don't like? Don't read. ;3
1. Chapter 1

The brunette sighed as she stopped at the drink machine outside Ouran High School. She was thirsty and the day was unnaturally hot. She wouldn't be able to make it all the way home without something to drink, but when she looked in her bag, there was no wallet. A slow panic began to build in her as she rummaged through her school work, checking all the pockets on her person, and all of the compartments in her bag. No such luck. It was then that she remembered giving Honey-senpai the hard candy that she'd put in her wallet. She had set it on a desktop in the music room.

Since she had stayed behind to clean up a mess that Hikaru had caused by chasing her and knocking over a vase. The resulting puddle and flower remains had taken half an hour to clean up, and she doubted Hikaru and Kaoru were still there, so she turned around with a heavy heart, expecting the music room to be locked. With a dry mouth, Haruhi headed all the way back to the music room, and with trepidation, grasped the door handle and pushed it down. The door swung open and she sighed with relief, only to go quiet as she heard voices coming from inside the music room.

"K-kaoru..." Hikaru was sitting at a table with Kaoru between his legs, his pants were undone, and the flaps of his zipper thrown to both sides. There was a blush painting both boy's cheeks and Haruhi's jaw hit the floor, too shocked to scream or announce her presence. _What the... I thought it was an act!_ She thought still frozen as Kaoru's golden-green eyes flicked to look right at her from around his brother's hips. With a start she backed up, but Kaoru didn't seem to mind an audience. He tilted his head back and sucked all the harder on his brother's issue, noting that it was her fault anyways.

Hikaru blushed deeply at the sensations his twin was giving him. Tingles raced up his spine as he imagined it wasn't Kaoru who's hair he had his fingers laced into, but Haruhi. "Haahhh...Haru... hi!" Tears came to his eyes as tension built up in his stomach and eventually, he bucked his hips against his brother, blushing deeply as he screamed his passion and released inside his brother's throat. When the waves of pleasure subsided, he collapsed into his seat, crumpling into himself as he knew Kaoru would be the only one to ever see this side of him,and he could release his sexual frustration on him, instead of on the woman he dreamed about.

Kaoru stood up and pulled a tissue out of his back pocket, cleaning the drops of seed from his lips as he flashed a look of pure mischief at a point over Hikaru's shoulder. The male turned to look and the color drained from his face. How long had she been standing there? His head buzzed with questions and excuses, knowing he had to say something, but what could possibly save him now, when she had seen it all, and heard him scream her name in the heat of his passion?

Haruhi was shocked beyond all reason. Her mind had numbed. She thought most of the host club members as her brothers, but to hear HER name being whispered as Hikaru had been releasing himself was something that flipped her concept of the host club upside down. How many others were masturbating because she was too stupid to notice how they really felt about her. Was she no more than an object of sexual desire for them? She had never thought of it like that, but it was beginning to look like it.

With a nervous chuckle, Kaoru walked out of the room. "Hikaru, I'll tell mum you stayed behind to take a make-up test. See ya." And with that, his calmer, more mature half left the room with a distinctive snap as the door shut in his wake. Hikaru had the grace to zip up his pants before he stood to turn around and face her. "H-haruhi...?" He asked nervously, as the brunette still had not woken from her frozen state.

He had to stop himself from admiring her too closely, because she was so cute. From her Pixie cut, to her flat chest, he loved everything about her, even her fear of thunder was okay with him. He would never abandon her like he had on their first date. When Haruhi continued to stand there as if she'd been struck by lightning for another five minutes, Hikaru felt a little annoyed. Sighing, he walked up to the girl and planted his lips against hers on a whim of his bravery.

The feeling of skin pressing against her lips woke Haruhi from her momentary lapse and she blinked to see Hikaru's face so close to her, the tip of his nose brushing her own as he gazed at her, his sharp, mischievous eyes were uncharacteristically soft. Happiness filled his expression as he saw her respond to his method of gaining her attention. "Are you alright?" He asked, his tone was unusually soft. "Y-yeah." she was blushing furiously. She knew so because she could feel heat coming off her face in waves. "I-I just came in to get my wallet." She explained, trying to walk around him as she did not want to think about what she had just seen.

"Oh." The auburn-haired male stood up straight and looked around, spotting it on a table across the room. "There it is." She nodded and walked across to pick it up. she was aware his eyes followed her every move as she walked there and back with a dignified "I saw nothing, and you can't make me admit I saw anything." type aura about her. It made him feel a tiny bit upset at how closed off she had made herself. He was hoping he could confess properly now, even though he knew it was pointless.

When she turned around to come back to him, he squirmed a little under her unreadable gaze. It was as if she were daring him to say anything. Sweating slightly, not only because the A/C had been busted in this wing, and the merciless heat was causing everyone discomfort, but because her brown eyes seemed to know what he was thinking. "H-haruhi..." His voice squeaked and he paused to draw breath and calm himself. "Haruhi... I just want to say that... I..." She paused in front of him and pressed a finger to his lips. "I get it. I was never more than a 'toy' for you. Jesus, Hikaru. We've only been on one date, and you're having sex dreams about me." What am I, a common slut? The unspoken words stung deep as he looked down. He had never meant her to see him like that, because he knew in his heart he would NEVER think of her as anything but the girl of his dreams. And yet, in the course of his desires, he had slipped into the friend zone and now it was awkward.

However, she deserved an answer. "N-no... Haruhi... I never meant for you to see that. I don't think of you as just a toy to play with. You're not like the girls I service in the host club. You're..." His voice failed him. She was what? What did she mean to him that she could bring him to such extremes, from being a jerk to her middle school friends, to shouting out her name in the midst of having kaoru recieve the brunt of his sexual desires. While he struggled to find the right word to describe what she meant to him, she tapped her toe slightly.

"If you're not going to make me feel any worse than I already do, just move. I need to go home." She said when the silence stretched on for a while longer. That spurned him onwards. He reached out as she moved to circle around him and blocked her way. "Haruhi, just listen to me. I don't want you to walk away feeling like sex is all I want from you. It's not how I am, and you know that." He gave her a pleading look and was relieved to see the iciness in her eyes melt into hurt curiosity. With a nod of acceptance from her, everything he had been feeling up to that point burst from him all at once in a verbal rant.

"I... I like you. REALLY like you, but not just lustfully... I... I want to be the guy you run to when you need a shoulder. I want to be the one to witness your laughs and tears, I want to be the guy who holds you through the stormy nights, and the one who supports you and your quirky dad." She let out a small laugh at that, which only spurred him on further. "I want you to know that you're a girl worth lavishing with all sorts of gifts, not because of charity, but because you deserve them. I want... I want to wake up to your heart beat pulsing through my ears, and to grace your lips with the first kiss of every day. I want to treasure you, like no girl's ever been treasured... So please don't think of me as a prick... I... I... I love you, Fujioka, Haruhi!" He ended his rant in a yell that echoed around the room as he closed his eyes, blushing furiously as he let it all out.

For a moment there was silence as Haruhi took all of this in. She had never been confessed to before, at least not in a way that spelled everything out for her and caused her no possibility to ignore it. It caused her heart to pound almost painfully against her chest, for she, too, had liked him for a long time now, ever since their first date. "U-um... I need to go..." She could not have crushed his hopes and dreams more thoroughly than she had with just that short sentence. He visibly deflated and looked down at his shoes as he nodded. "Alright..." Then she kissed his cheek and smiled a little. "I haven't rejected you, Hikaru, I just... I need time to think about it. That's all."

With that, she left the room. She didn't run till she was far away from the door enough that her footsteps wouldn't echo to his ears. Her mind was buzzing so much that she forgot to stop at the drink machine to get herself a water. Hikaru felt a bit better as she left. he understood. He had said a lot, and she might need to mull over her own feelings before she responded. All the same, a tight knot of anticipation formed in his stomach as he collected his things and went down to the limo that had been sent for him by his mother.

* * *

><p>-With Haruhi-<p>

* * *

><p>When the brunette reached home, the first thing she did was go to the kitchen and collect the things she'd need to make a glass of water. Cracking the ice in the maker, she plopped 4 cubes into a glass and filled it full of tap water. Leaning against the sink, she saw the note her father had left her. Picking it up as she licked her lips, she read the scrawled message. 'Won't be home till late. Call me! -Dad.'<p>

Sighing, she pulled out her cell phone from her pocket and fished her father's work number out of her contacts. Listening to the phone ring, she sat down at the table and picked up the pen that her father had written the message with. Her tongue began to feel like wet-sandpaper. A feeling she detested, but it wouldn't last long. On the third ring, she heard someone pick up and she asked to speak to Ranka. There was a brief moment where all she heard was a crowd of chatter and then her dad's voice on the other end. "Haruhi?" he asked. "yeah dad? I'm home." "Oh good, listen- I won't be coming home this weekend, A friend of mine's birthday is this weekend, and we're taking her on a beach trip. Can you fend for yourself for a couple of days?" "Uh.. sure. Did you pack everything?" She asked out of pure habit. The question was greeted with laughter. "Yes, I did. Thanks Haruhi- I'll see you Sunday." "See you."When she hung up, the girl decided it was best to get her studies out of the way, so she got out her homework and concentrated on finishing it.

"_ ... I LOVE you, Haruhi!_" Those words rang in her head repeatedly, cropping up when she least expected it. When she was trying to figure out what 3x/(9x-32)= 5 meant, all she could think of was the way Hikaru's lips had felt pressed against hers, and she held a hand to her lips subconsciously. It was almost as if, even now, she could feel him next to her.

Sighing, the female closed her text book, stretching out as she realized it'd taken her several more hours than usual to finish up her homework this time. Standing, she went into the kitchen and began to make herself a quick supper of leftovers from last night, and heated them up in the microwave. getting out a can of soda, she sat down on the couch and ate her paltry meal. It wasn't that she didn't know how to cook, it was just that she was so preoccupied with thoughts of Hikaru, that she wasn't all that hungry.

Sitting at the table, she watched the news for a few minutes to see what the weather tomorrow was going to be like. Apparently, there was a forecast of rain. "Maybe it'll cool us all off..." She said, though she wasn't hopeful. Terrified of thunder, Haruhi switched off the Television and then got to her feet, stretching. looking at the time, she found it was nearly 7 PM.

Deciding to get out of her school uniform[finally], she took a shower and got into a comfortable pair of Pajama pants and a large t-shirt which dwarfed her slight form. As she sat on her bed, she ran a comb through her short hair and began to read a book that she'd checked out from the school library. "Hmm... oh-" She heard her cell phone ring and vibrate on the bedside table as someone left her text message. Reaching over, she read the message and sighed with a slight blush painting her cheeks. _'Looks like it might rain tomorrow, finally. Want to hang out? -H'_ She texted the male back. _'Sure, where should I meet you?'_ A few moments later, her phone, which now lay in her lap, vibrated again. _'Don't bother, I'll come pick you up. How about 11AM? We can get a late brunch and walk around wherever...'_ Haruhi giggled a little as she typed out _'Okay, just as long as we're inside when it starts thundering.'_

The reply was long in coming, and when it finally did, she was half asleep. _'I'd never let you go, if you were mine. -H'_


	2. Chapter 2

_You know, it never ceases to amaze me how much positive feedback I've gotten on all of my incomplete-and-all-but-abandoned fanfics. xD_

_Thanks guys, Even though I have yet to FINISH a multi-chapter fanfic, hopefully my muse won't fail me before I finish this one. xD_

_With Love,_

_Luna_

* * *

><p>-With Hikaru-<p>

* * *

><p>The ride home was increasingly dull, but the male didn't mind it because his mind was filled with nervous jitters and regret over what he had just done, and said, to the girl he had dreamed of so often since their first date, and before then. He was glad the glass parting the front of the car with the back seat was closed because he didn't want the chauffeur to have a reason to laugh at him later.<p>

Bending over forwards, he buried his head in his hands and thought only about what he had said and his anxiety that her "Maybe" would turn into rejection. He already could not stand the thought of her being touched by the king, much less anyone else, what would he do, then, when she no longer wanted to be his friend? Would his world close back up to only himself and his twin again? He couldn't go back to that- it'd kill him. As much as he loved his brother, Haruhi had shown him the beauty of a world he had written off as unimportant so long as he and Kaoru were together.

_You risked it all, and she probably thinks your the most repulsive thing in the world now, You are such an idiot! _He thought as he felt tears run down his cheeks and he realized suddenly that he was crying. Hiccups shook his shoulders as he cried, for whatever reason. He didn't know himself anymore- he NEVER cried like this over something so simple as an "I'll think about it." Then again, he had never confessed his feelings to any other girl, only been confessed to, which was still an amusing game to him, but in the recent events, he realized that game was rather sickening. There was a constant tide of emotions and shifting needs and wants within himself and his brother. They wanted to be told apart, they didn't want to be told apart. They wanted to be separate, they wanted to be together. Hikaru was dealing badly with the fear of the unknown, as was natural in his predicament. _God damn it, I'm turning into an over dramatic sissy!_

When the car stopped, the door was opened by a butler and he wiped his eyes on his sleeve before he emerged into bright sunlight, and the heat of the world crashed down on him again. It felt as though the sun was doing everything in it's power to bake Tokyo and all of it's inhabitants alive in an open kiln. Sweat beaded on his forehead in the minute and 30 seconds it took for him to walk from the A/C of the car, to the welcome refrigeration of the mansion foyer. The good thing about this was that his slightly bloodshot eyes would appear only to be adjusting from the brightness outside to the semi-darkness of the entrance hall. It was so bright, that most of the rooms with windows did not need to have the lights on.

When Hikaru entered the bedroom he and his brother shared on preference rather than lack of space, he found his brother sitting at the writing desk, completing the assignments they'd been given for homework. He came over, setting his bag down on one of the couches surrounding a fireplace with a flat screen TV hanging over the mantle, like an electronic picture frame. "So, how did it go?" Kaoru asked him without looking up from the essay he was outlining.

Hikaru sighed and plopped down into a chair across from his brother. "It was a disaster..." With that, he told Kaoru all that had transpired and what Haruhi had said to his outburst of intense affection. Above anyone else, he knew Kaoru would understand and sympathize, and perhaps even advise him, on what he should do now. This time, was no different. Kaoru may have been the younger of the two of them, but he was the more mature one by far, despite Hikaru's fiery dominance. "... Well, it wasn't a rejection." Kaoru said at last, his sharp amber eyes looking into The eyes of his brother. "Considering the situation I left you in, you did rather well on your own."

Hikaru's jaw dropped. "That's it? She said she would think about it, but for all we know, that could mean 'I'm sorry Hikaru, but I'm too freaked out to reject you now, can i do it at a later date?'" He panted heavily as he finished yelling. To his astonishment, his outburst was met with laughter as Kaoru took in his brother's worries and laughed at them. "Hikaru, how long have we known Haruhi?" He asked, as his mirth subsided and he grew serious once more. "... 1 year, 7 months and 9 days." Hikaru ticked off the time like a pro, as if he had been counting every day since the first time he realized Haruhi was a girl. "And in that time has she ever given you a reason to doubt her virtue?" Hikaru was stumped. He thought back to all the time he had ever spent with Haruhi, alone, in class, or in the host club. Not once had she ever given him reason to think there was a cruel bone in her body. She may be grounded in her beliefs about pansexuality, and even an airhead when it came to reading peoples emotions and the meanings behind what they say, but she was not a mean-spirited girl. That was one of the reasons why he loved her so much.

"... No..." Hikaru admitted at last. "But that doesn't mean she won't reject me." He added, looking at the essay that his brother was writing. "True, but knowing her, can you argue against the possibility that she will go home and think carefully about what you told her, and then give you a well thought-out and honest answer, no matter the outcome?" Hikaru thought about it, and then conceded that his brother was right. She was worth the benefit of that doubt. Despite how shocked she may or may not have been about what she had caught them doing, he knew she respected him enough to take his confession seriously, and to be honest about how she felt for him, even though he did not know the answer to that question yet. "Might I suggest, then, in the ideal of tipping her answer towards the positive, that you ask her out on a date tomorrow? Just the two of you?"

Kaoru had stopped writing to look his brother in the eye. "It'll be your second date, and will give you both the chance to relax around each other after all that happened today." He said, looking down at the half-finished essay. Without giving Hikaru a chance to respond to his advice, he said. "I already finished the math homework. If you want, you can copy my answers." Hikaru nodded, grateful for the change of subject, and got out his math sheet and began to copy his brother's answers. The homework was light work, considering it was Friday, but still, Hikaru found it hard to concentrate. Despite the wisdom of his brothers counsel, he found it hard not to feel anxious as knots formed in his stomach and he thought of Haruhi, and all the possible answers to his confession that she could give him. Each one worse than the last.

Eventually, he finished all of the work that he could copy, and then started on the essay they had to write for history, about the french revolution. They had to write about the causes of the event, and how it affected the French Government afterwards. This was not an assignment that he could copy from his brother, as the teacher would know they had copied from each other, and two identical essays would result in the both of them getting zeros. However, they DID help each other, as Hikaru was better at writing and Kaoru was more knowledgeable on the subject.

Together it took them only an hour to finish the essay, pausing only once to eat dinner, and when they were finished, they sat on the couch and either played computer games or watched TV. Eventually, Kaoru looked up from the laptop screen. "If you're going to ask her, you'd better do so before it gets too late and she goes to sleep." He said. Nodding, Hikaru stood and went to the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed, even though it was only 7:43. He felt worn and tired, from all of his emotional ups and downs in the last 3 hours.

When he laid down on the bed, refreshed and comfortable, he took out his phone and began to send Haruhi a text. _'Looks like it might rain tomorrow, finally. Want to hang out? -H' _He only had to wait a few minutes for the phone to vibrate in his hands and he received her answer. _'Sure, where should I meet you?' _He smiled, relieved. His brother seemed to be right, she was an honest enough person not to let his outbursts to disrupt their friendship. He wasted no time in responding. He grew bold as he wrote out the message, first in his head, and then on the screen. _'Don't bother, I'll come pick you up. How about 11AM? We can get a late brunch and walk around wherever...' _He let her fill in the blanks. _'Okay, just as long as we're inside when it starts thundering.' _He didn't know how to respond to this, he knew she was deathly afraid of thunder, and he would rather die than have this second date end up like their last one.

Choosing to let her linger for a while, he let his mind wander to where he would take her tomorrow, clearly not anywhere too expensive, or she'd feel like he was being over generous, but not anywhere too cheap either, or she might think he was being sensitive to her commoner background. Sighing, he realized going on a date with her was rather troublesome, because he had to meld their cultures together just so that both he and her would have fun. As the minutes ticked by into an hour since he'd received her message, he thought over what he would say to her as a good night message. Eventually he settled on once again, being honest about how he felt. Perhaps she would reward his honesty by being honest with him in return tomorrow. _'I'd never let you go, if you were mine. -H'_

* * *

><p>-With Kaoru-<p>

* * *

><p>A few hours after he heard his brother's breathing deepen into soft snores, the male shut down his computer, feeling tired himself and went to take a shower and get ready for bed. He thought over everything that had happened that day and couldn't help feeling... resentful? Was that the right phrase for the dreadful burning in his heart and stomach? He could still taste his brother's seed on his tongue and he cherished it. Despite outwardly advising his brother towards a relationship with Haruhi, he couldn't help but feel both jealous of Haruhi, and possessive of his elder twin. For so long, the world had been split between just the two of them, and everyone else. Nothing and No one else had mattered, as long as they were together, but that was before Haruhi had come into their lives and driven a spike between them.<p>

Like Hikaru, he loved her, but he was passive enough not to pursue her when he knew at least 4 other men were vying for her attention, two of which were unaware of their own feelings, and the other 2 knew but were passive about it, as he was. Hikaru was the only one who had actually had the guts to openly admit his feelings to her, and Kaoru wondered how this new development would reshape the bonds between the club members that had become like family to them both.

Kaoru was also unwilling to accept the change that would occur between himself and his twin if Hikaru began to pursue Haruhi openly, and they began to date. He loved his brother so much, he didn't want to lose that bond, and it was more than that. Kaoru couldn't help but feel a rift growing between them as their world grew larger everyday, and he wasn't exactly sure how he felt about this.

He stood in the shower, the hot water pouring over the back of his head and neck as these thoughts and more wormed through his mind. He punched the tiled wall and was rewarded with a throbbing pain in his knuckles. Why was he so worked up about this? Was it jealousy? If so, what was he jealous of? He should be happy for his brother, but he couldn't help but feel an unfamiliar and poisonous anger well up inside of his throat like bile as he thought of her touching his elder twin.

An hour later, he slipped into bed beside Hikaru, his mind buzzing, but his body was weary. As he lay there beside his brother's sleeping form, his mind traveled back to when he'd felt his brother's arousal, and the offer to take care of it for him. He blushed a little and shifted to cuddle into Hikaru's bare chest. What was happening to him? He was still trying to find an answer to that as he slipped into a fitful slumber.

* * *

><p>-The next morning-<p>

* * *

><p>As is the natural order with these kinds of things, those that go to bed early are first to rise in the morning. Thus, Haruhi blinked open her eyes as early morning sunlight streamed in through her bedroom window. Looking at her clock, she saw it was barely 8:15. Stretching her arms out above her head and against the wall, she yawned lightly and sat up to stretch the sleepiness from her limbs. She reached out with her toes until she felt her calves seize and shiver with the effort and a wonderful popping sounded from almost every vertebrae in her back as tension released from her muscles and she sighed, feeling a thousand times better, despite the fact that it was early morning and it was already hot outside. There was a tension in the air, and she could see dark clouds threatening the horizon, but they were so far away that the sheer size of them was hidden from her perspective.<p>

With a good amount of unease, she stood and went to go to the bathroom to shower and refresh herself in preparation for her "date" with Hikaru. And this time, she was going to wear what SHE wanted to wear, without interference from those nosy maids that always seemed to domineer her fashion sense whenever she had anything to do with going out in public with the twins. She appreciated their generosity, but none of the things the maids made her wear were to her personal taste, so she was glad that this time, It would be just her and Hikaru, and she was hoping it would JUST be her and Hikaru.

Once she got out of the shower, she fixed her hair and make-up just so that she looked presentable by her standards, and then dressed into a nice pair of jeans and a comfortable blue t-shirt which clung to her skinny frame in an appealing way. When she was satisfied with the way she looked, she fixed herself a quick snack to stave off the brunt of her hunger and so she would not appear to be too hungry when they went to eat lunch. She then waited till 10 am to look at her phone and found she had 5 new texts, one was from Hikaru, three were from Tamaki, the last was from Honey-senpai.

She skimmed through Tamaki's gibberish about missing her, and then smiled as she read Honey-senpai's, which invited her to go to the beach with him, which she declined gracefully, saying she had previously arranged engagements, but that she wished he would have a great time for her anyways. Her heart beat quickened a little as she read Hikaru's, which now that she thought hard about it, she had seen last night, but had been too tired to pay attention to what it said. The text brought back all of her thoughts and actions from the night before and she thought again about Hikaru's lips pressed against hers and shuddered at the way her stomach felt suddenly as though it had been stuffed with fluttering butterflies.

She did not reply to this text message, but sent him a new one, a good morning, and a statement that she was ready whenever he was. She also expressed her concerns about the rain, and asked if there was any chance they could just hang out around her house after he took her out to eat for lunch. When she finished, she sat on the couch and watched some Saturday Morning cartoons while she waited for his response.


	3. Chapter 3

_I ALMOST forgot to add in that last part from Kaoru's point of view. -sweatdrop- Sorry Kaoru, you're not the focus of this chapter. So I nearly forgot about you. D: -gives Kaoru chocolates- It's okay, I still love you! ;3; Wrote this in less than half an hour. Proofread it in 5 minutes. I'm on FIRE today. o3o;_

_Unfortunately, that also means this story is almost finished, as I only intended the story to be 4 chapters long. However, I'm not opposed to making a sequel if the demand is high enough. Thanks to every one who's reviewed/Favorited either this story or me in general so far. There are no lemons in this chapter, just fluffy love, and Kaoru's adorable Separation Anxiety Complex, which again, I nearly forgot to include. xD_

_There will, however, be HUGE lemons in the next chapter, which I will probably rough draft tomorrow, while my muse is still sky-rocketing for this story, and I'm not dead tired. xD  
><em>

_Cheers!_

_-Luna_

_P.S. Should this story have a sequel? Leave your answers in the review__s. The more positives I get, the more likely it'll be for me to write a follow-up story._

_P.P.S Took it down and reuploaded it because despite proofreading it several times, there were still several small typos that Spell Check missed. :C Oh yeah, and while I'm on the subject of typos, "theatre" is not a typo. it is how Theatre is properly spelled, or was properly spelled before lazy scholars changed it. :/ I refuse to acknowledge the "theater" version of the word, as it insults the antiquity of the stage. I also often prefer the British way of spelling things, like "grey" instead of "gray", among other things. Please don't write reviews about my "atrocious" spelling, it's not ignorant grammar, it's stubbornness to accept changes in the way some things are spelled. xD  
><em>

* * *

><p>-With Hikaru-<p>

* * *

><p>Amber-green eyes blinked open as the male woke with a yawn and disentangled himself from his brother's grip. Kaoru's arms fell limply around the male's waist as he stretched and stood, getting out of bed softly so as not to awaken his twin, he looked at the clock and saw it was 9:30. He had an hour to get ready to leave, so he took a quick shower and dressed, brushing and styling his hair as he normally did.<p>

When he was ready to leave, the male ordered a bowl of cereal from room service so that he could stave off the worst of his first-thing-in-the-morning hunger. When it came, his brother was still sleeping, and Hikaru was sitting on the couch watching TV for the weather forecast. He saw it was going to rain around 1 PM, so he picked up the newspaper the maids had also brought him and flicked through to the part about what movies were playing. Maybe if he took her to the theatre, she would not have a chance to be scared because the movie would be too loud for her to hear the thunder.

Then he tried to decide which movie would be best for them to see. There were several choices, 2 thrillers, a romantic comedy, and an action movie. The 2 thrillers were out, Haruhi's only fear was Thunder, which was what he was attempting to avoid at all costs. If it were up to him, they would see the action movie, but he wanted to treat this as a date, so he thought the romantic comedy would be more appropriate, and it had a showing at 12:45, which would leave them enough time to eat their lunch, and then head over to the cinema to get good seats. Upon looking, he realized that the action movies times weren't as perfect, with a gap of 2 hours and 45 minutes between the show times, and by the time the movie started, the rain would have poured down, and she would be scared. He nodded, satisfied with his decision.

At that moment, his phone, which had been charging all night and now was cradled safely in his right pocket, vibrated with Haruhi's custom text message ringtone. Fishing the phone from his pocket, he read:_ 'Good morning. x3 I'm ready when you are. By any chance, could we stay at my house and hang out when we get done with lunch?'_ He smiled as he responded to her reluctance to being out with an impending storm on the way. _'Don't worry, I'll make sure we're safe indoors when the storm comes.'_ The message was cryptic enough so that she couldn't guess where he was taking her, but it was reassuring enough to calm her fears. A moment later, she responded to him with _'But what if I don't want to go anywhere?' _He laughed and stood, calling to his maids to notify his chauffeur to bring the car around as he responded back to her almost instantly. _'Then I'll have to drag you there, won't I? I'm on my way.'_

With that, he replaced his phone in his pocket and slipped his wallet into his back pocket, making sure he had enough money to pay for everything inside of it, and then walked out to the car which idled by the front steps of the mansion, waiting for him. He instructed the driver where to go and then sat back in the seat, wondering if he should have woken Kaoru and said good morning to him. _Hopefully, he'll be okay with waking up on his own for once... _Hikaru thought anxiously as the car pulled out of the driveway and sped him on his way to pick up Haruhi.

* * *

><p>-With HaruhiBoth-

* * *

><p>The brunette female was waiting anxiously after that last text message from Hikaru about dragging her someplace, and she kept stopping in her agitated pacing to look out the window at the dark cloud that were steadily getting closer over time. They had almost obscured the sun, which, she admitted, made it a lot cooler, but the thunderheads frightened her and left her in a state of awe as she saw the massive size of the clouds as black as night, creating a ribbed cathedral-type roof with buttresses and gargoylesque shapes kneeling over tall pillars of cloud The density of the clouds cast an eerie and beautiful light on the landscape, which frightened her as much as it did leave her speechless at the raw, savage beauty that was causing the tranquility of the clear blue sky to change into tense anxiety as very pregnant clouds shifted forms and stretched their eager, tendril fingers over the city.<p>

So far, she had not heard any thunder, but it was only a matter of time... At that moment, a knock came on her front door and she opened it, relieved to see it was Hikaru. He looked casually sexy in his white tank top and cargo pants, his green-gold eyes took in her appearance and a blush painted his cheeks. "... You look nice." He said, looking away from her. "So do you." She said, smiling as she took his hand in hers. "Shall we go?" She asked when an awkward silence began to stretch out between them. Hikaru nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He turned and led her down to the car that was waiting for them and told his driver to take them to a restaurant of medium quality with cheap prices.

The resulting sushi bar was not all that far from the cinema, which he was thankful for, because it meant they didn't have to walk long to get to the movie, and because it seemed like it would rain sooner than he had expected. The meal was not to his usual tastes, but it was good compared to other slop that commoners were forced to eat. And it was expensive to commoner standards. He allowed her to get what she wanted from the menu, and likewise ordered his own favorites. They ended the meal with a bottle of Sake that he had his driver buy for them, and when he paid with his credit card, and they left for their next destination, both teens had slightly less inhibitions about being physical in public, and that ended with them holding hands as they walked towards the theatre.

Hikaru was slightly relieved that they managed to get inside the building, buy two soda's from the concession stand, and then find the best seats in the theatre room, before it began to rain. As they waited for the movie to start, they heard the sudden, distant roar of rain pounding on the roof of the cinema that, for all it's sound-proofing, could not hold off the thundering of raindrops battering the building... at least not completely. Hikaru was rewarded by his efforts to make it so that Haruhi was not scared by her hugging his arm and burying her face into his chest as she heard the rain pouring down.

Before the first thunderclap sounded about the din of rain, the movie started and all sound of the storm was obliterated. Hikaru was further rewarded by the delight in Haruhi's eyes as she watched the movie. It wasn't the kind of thing he normally went for, but even he found things to laugh at and relate to. taking a chance halfway through, he stretched slightly with a small yawn and draped his arm around her shoulders. Haruhi started as she felt his arm drape over her. it was such a cheesy, classic move that she almost laughed, but she was appreciative of the gesture, and refrained from doing so.

Instead, she leaned up against his side and let out a sigh of contentment as they watched the rest of the movie together. as all romantic comedies tend to do, this one ended with the main couple getting together through a mistake on the man's part, and then reconciliation, and sex near the end. As both of the teens were virgins, they blushed deeply and looked away from each other during the sexual scene. Given, Haruhi had already seen his sexual desires, she still felt a little awkward at watching a couple of paid actors having believable sex on a theatre screen.

When the credits began to roll, Haruhi yawned a little and stretched out the aches in her muscles from sitting for so long. beside her, Hikaru did the same and then both teens stood to leave, carrying their empty drink cups with them, to throw into a trashcan on the way out, following a sparse crowd of older, more adult couples of varying ages.

Outside, the scent of fresh rain permeated the air, the scent of wet earth and new growth, among other scents best left unidentified. On the way back to Haruhi's place, the two teens set off on an endless stream of friendly chatter, bordering on flirty banter. When they reached her house, Haruhi invited him inside, and he sent the driver away with instructions to pick him up in 2 hours. after which, he followed her upstairs.

Perhaps it was the Sake talking, but Hikaru felt Haruhi was intensely beautiful today. He wanted to hold her and never let go. As they entered the living room of her apartment, he could hold in his desire to touch her no longer, he reached out, grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back against his chest, wrapping his arms gently around her waist. "... I had more fun than I have in a really long time, Haruhi... Have you thought any about what I said yesterday?"

The female knew this question was to come up sooner or later, and maybe it was the Sake talking, but she truly enjoyed him grabbing her from behind and doing nothing more than holding her close to him. She let the question linger for a moment, enjoying the sensations of being held, before she looked up over her shoulder at his face and nodded. "... Yes." Hikaru's heart skipped a beat with anxiety as he heard the wary tone in her voice. Was he about to face rejection? His fears were groundless. "... I love you too, Hikaru-kun."

* * *

><p>-With Kaoru-<p>

* * *

><p>The male groaned slightly as he heard the door shut and he sat up to find he was alone in their bedroom. He had never realized what a comfort it was to wake up beside his brother until the moment that wasn't true anymore. as the car drove off, he stretched and yawned, sitting up and deciding to take a shower to refresh himself and wake up after a long night of bad dreams where he no longer had a twin, or if he did, said twin spent more time with his new found girlfriend than he did caring for his brother. The thought stung him a lot more than he expected.<p>

After his shower, he dressed into some casual day-clothes and thought over what he would do while Hikaru was out on his date. Part of him wanted to spy on them like he had the last time, the other side of him thought it a bad idea that would only make him feel worse in the long run. So instead, he opted to spend his time doing puzzles, playing video games or else going outside and swimming in the pool when it got too hot inside, even with the A/C on. This latter idea was quickly curtailed by thunderclouds that devoured the beauty of a clear sky in ravenous leaps. Greedy tendrils of thunderheads rippled across the sky and a wind sparked up, rustling the grass and bending all the bushes and trees over in it's fury. Kaoru went inside and sighed as he dried off, his mood soured by the foul weather.

While the storm lashed mercilessly against the mansion windows, Kaoru stayed warm by the fireplace, and read one of his favorite books- the Swiss Family Robinson. He could get lost in the depths of it's pages for hours and never tire of it. For several hours he stayed like this until the rain stopped, by which time he had finished the book, and then idly perused the internet for anything and everything to keep him entertained. He updated his blog, posted a tweet, took a picture of himself and pasted it to his tumblr, and played a new RPG until he grew bored of it. All the while he was thinking about his twin and how he was getting along without him.

Call it separation anxiety, but around 3 pm, Kaoru was beginning to worry that his brother might not come home. With this thought other worries came into his mind, borne of his jealousy and they poisoned and tormented his mind with all manner of thoughts that were unlikely to be true, but he believed them anyways because it helped to pass the time. They had been separated before, but not like this. before it had been by accident, this was on purpose. Kaoru did NOT like it one bit, despite how happy his brother was at dating Haruhi again.

He would need to stop the relationship from growing more serious if he wanted to preserve his relationship with his brother. Was that going a bit too far? Perhaps, but it seemed necessary to his fevered brain. Kaoru ate lunch and dinner alone, since his parents were busy and then spent the rest of the afternoon walking around aimlessly outside, waiting for Hikaru to return so they could talk. He wanted to hear everything that had happened between him and Haruhi, and to take back his advise about pursuing her affections. _Why did I set this heartache upon myself?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, I lied- there's not one big STEAMY lemon in this chapter. There are two half-assed, rotten ones, which ended in failure for Hikaru. xD You can thank Thatzly for that one, she gave me the idea to have him try three times, fail twice and win the last time, which I guess gave more meaning to the story, and made it funnier, but also made it a bit longer._

_On the subject of that, I decided to split Chapter 4 into two parts, so the ACTUAL lemon ending of this fanfic will be in Chapter 5._

_Cheers,_

_-Luna_

_P.S. Again, if you want me to write a sequel to this fan fic, reveiw it, and tell me your opinions. ;3_

* * *

><p>-With HikaruHaruhi-

* * *

><p>Hikaru blushed as she spoke of loving him and he visibly relaxed as tension and anxiety unwound from his gut, making him feel weak as it left him. He let out a breath and held her back half against his chest more securely. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply, loving the fresh, clean scent of hr clothes and her skin which, despite the sweat of the heat that had lessened since the rain, smelled faintly of melons and something more flowery that he really like over the male musk she wore during school. The scent of flowers suited her more completely.<p>

Haruhi's heartbeat quickened as she felt Hikaru redouble his grip on her waist and she giggled a little, tensing as his breath tickled the skin on the crook of her neck. Turning her neck to relieve the tingles that threatened to cause her to lose control of herself. It could be the Sake talking, but she really... REALLY enjoyed being held like this by someone who loved her. Especially when that someone was not her dad. She loved her dad, but it wasn't the same, mainly because whenever he held her like this, he was drunk. She would usually end it by putting him in his futon and letting him sleep it off.

So this time, he was glad it was Hikaru and not Ranka in a drunken stupor. She smiled a little and shifted so that she turned around his his grip to face him and, feeling bold, stood on her tiptoes to plant a gentle kiss on his lips. Taken by surprise, Hikaru pulled her in against his body once more and kissed her back eagerly without thinking. Eventually, He grew confident enough to reach down and cup her buttocks with his hands. Haruhi squeaked as she felt hands grab at her and she felt a heavy blush heat her face as she broke contact with his lips to gasp and look up into his eyes.

Smiling a little at her reaction, Hikaru's hands reached down further to cup her thighs in his palms and he lifted her up, splitting her legs apart around his waist and he held her there, one arm hooking under her bum while the second ran up her shirt and he pressed her against the wall. Haruhi's mind was going fuzzy as the heat between them increased and her focus was broken as a haze of gold dust that tries to settle on the bottom of a swirling tub of water. pinpricks caught her attention with sharp clarity while other details were lost in the hazy, sweating throes of passion.

As they began to get more and more into each other, any technique the both of them ever had, which was not much to begin with, went out the window. Noses smashed against each other, hands grabbed and grasped in awkward places, teeth nipped at bits of skin belonging to the other person. Hikaru was having a hard time controlling himself, because he was so eager. His arousal was sending shivers through him as the bulge in his pants rubbed against her inner thighs with every devilish movement of the female. While they were lost in each others bodies and feelings, Hikaru tried to concentrate on carrying her to her bedroom so as to make the pair of them more comfortable on the bed. He was halfway there, too, when Haruhi bit down on his neck and he let out a strangled cry as lightning bolted it's way down his spine and caused his entire body to tense up and shudder involuntarily as he ejaculated a large amount of his seed inside of his own pants.

* * *

><p>-With Kaoru-<p>

* * *

><p>The hours ticked by sluggishly after it stopped raining. Kaoru could not remember ever being this bored. It wasn't until later that he checked his phone though, and realized Honey-senpai had invited him to go to the beach with him. he checked his watch and found it was only 3 pm. He decided to go drop in on them, since it was better than hanging around here by himself feeling jealous and lonely. He packed an overnight bag with clothes for the next day and some beach stuff, like his swim trunks, among other things.<p>

When he informed his mother where he was going, she sent a car around and Kaoru was driven towards Honey-senpai's private beach front property, where they were likely to have gone. When he arrived, he was instantly hailed by Tamaki, who was the first to spot their car rolling up the drive from the beach. he ran forwards with Honey-senpai and Takashi hard on his heels, Kyoya walked calmly along behind them, though with a brisk pace as he saw Kaoru was alone. The Ditzy king smiled wide as he looked at Kaoru and realized the dangerous type aura that was emanating from him. "Hm... Kaoru? What's the matter?"

Kaoru sighed, dropping his pretenses and deciding to tell them the truth. "It's Hikaru." Tamaki's eyes widened as he took this in and all manner of worst-case scenarios traveled through his mind at blazing speed. "What happened, is he hurt, do we need to go to the hospital? is he dying?" Tamaki asked in a rush, worry etched in his voice. Everyone's faces were grave, each one thinking the worst, because Kaoru and Hikaru were NEVER apart.

"No... it's nothing like that, he's fine he's just... He's on a date with Haruhi."

* * *

><p>-With HikaruHaruhi-

* * *

><p>Haruhi paused, her mind clearing as she heard his strangled cry and then felt his body tense and the bulge in his pants softened a moment after she felt a soft wetness seep through his pants. She looked at him, with a mixture of amusement and disgust. "Did you just do what I think you did?" Eventually, Hikaru came to his senses enough to be mortified by what had just happened. "... Don't laugh." He said at the tone in her voice.<p>

The brunette shook her head and gently pushed him away so that she could stand up and step away. "I'm not going to laugh, but you might want to go clean yourself up." With that, she turned and disappeared inside her room, leaving an extremely embarrassed Hikaru out in the hallway. "Um... okay then, is it alright if I used your shower?" "Do what you need to, Towels are under the sink. I'll bring you some of my dad's clothes to change into when you're finished." she called back.

Hikaru went into the small bathroom and sighed, leaning against the door and burying his head in his hands. He'd heard of other guys with sensitivity issues jizzing in their pants, and had laughed along with everyone else. Having it actually happen to you was NOT a laughing matter. Hikaru felt as though all he wanted to do was sink into the floor and disappear forever if it meant he could escape the embarrassment that now made his face feel as though it were on fire.

Eventually, he calmed down enough to peel off his layers of clothing, which, in this heat, were few, light, and breezy. Still, as he gingerly removed his pants, he inhaled sharply at the soreness in his length as the seed, which had quickly grown cold in the short time since he had lost control of himself, oozed over his flaccid self. Sighing resignedly, he pulled off a hand full of toilet paper from the roll and wiped himself clean, then he picked up his boxers and began to wash them clean in the sink, so as to minimize the chance of staining his his boxers were free of the seed, he wrung them out and then did the same to the crotch of his cargo pants, which were less stained and easier to clean off. He sighed a little. Over the years of masturbation since he hit puberty, Hikaru had learned to do this by himself so as not to arouse suspicion in his servants, who would then express their concerns to his parents.

The LAST thing he wanted was them having "the talk" with him, it was embarrassing enough having done this in front of the girl of his dreams not once, but twice now. Despite his insistence that he was NOT a pervert, after all this, it was hard not to feel like one. Letting out a deep breath, the male turned on the shower and stepped into scalding hot water as it rained down on his head, quickly soaking his hair and slicking it flat to his face. He looked like a completely different person when his hair was not fluffed out in a scene style, and instead was plastered to his face and the back of his neck and shoulders by the water. His hair also lost the brightness of his orange-ginger hair and instead turned a deep maroon.

He spent a long time scrubbing himself clean with a bar of soap and a washcloth he found in the cabinet under the sink, which she had said was full of towels and she was right. When he was nearly done, his mind was fully cleared and he felt refreshed. He heard the door open as Haruhi came in, intent on setting her father's clothes down on the toilet lid and then turning to leave. However, a wet hand reached out from behind the curtain and, with a mischievous laugh, the male pulled her into the shower.

Haruhi gave a squeak of protest as she was grabbed and pulled, laughing at his antics, but also blushing because she knew he was naked in the shower. "What are you-?" Her question was cut off by his lips pressing against hers, making it impossible for her to ask her question while at the same time, answering her through actions, not vocal excuses. He would not want their last attempt to be the last time they tried to get this right, his pride would not allow her to think of him like that. He began to peel off the clothes she had changed into, which were now soaking wet, and continued to trace along her lips, chin, and neck with gentle kisses and nibbles.

At first, she resisted him, not knowing why he was doing this, after he'd just failed, but as his lips began to tap at her neck in soft brushing kisses, her qualms melted once more and she allowed him to remove her shirt as she undid the zipper on her shorts and allowed them to fall down to her ankles. He knelt down in front of her, pressing her up against the wall and his lips made a beeline down her body, exploring her with his tongue as much as he did his lips, hands, and teeth. When he reached her belly button, he licked it and then sucked on the spot underneath it and above the waistline of her panties.

He was rewarded by a loud intake of breath as the brunette female arched her back and held back a moan. She didn't want to neighbors to hear her. She felt his hands hook his fingers into the waist line of her soaking panties and gently tug them down her thighs. Instantly, virgin modesty overcame her pleasure, and she squeaked with embarrassment holding both hands to her crotch as though to hide it from view, her heart quickening as she looked down at him with big brown eyes. She silently pleaded that he would not want to look at her down there, despite the desires clouding her judgement.

Smiling softly at her signs of displeasure, he gently took her hands in his and kissed up both her forearms before he gently ran his hands up to her shoulders and he stood to plant 3 staccato kisses on each of her breasts, and then on her lips. "What's the matter?" He asked. In spite of his outwardly calm, inside, his entire body was squirming, and he was slightly worried by the fact that even though he was seeing her naked, his length had yet to erect itself, and he knew he could not continue on for much farther without it's cooperation.

Haruhi shook her head. "I-it's just that... we're not dating yet. It feels wrong to do this when we aren't boyfriend and girlfriend. Even though we've known each other for so long. It just doesn't feel right. " The female was surprised by Hikaru's lips pressing insistantly against hers in a long, deep kiss. "... Then date me. Be my girlfriend." He whispered as their lips finally broke apart because both of them needed to breath. "H-hikaru... no... it wouldn't work..." she blushed deeply, but her own resistances sounded weak. Why wouldn't it? They could date freely in school because people already thought he was gay for the twincest he and Kaoru showed all the time.

Still, she didn't feel quite right doing this, mainly because her father had raised her NOT to be a slut, and this behaviour was... well, slutty. "Why wouldn't it?" Hikaru asked her, the intensity in his gaze made her look away from him after a moment. "Who cares about what the school thinks, or about the rest of the host club. If we're together, nothing else matters... right?" Blushing, Haruhi tried to voice her displeasure at his insistance that nothing bad would happen, but he kissed her neck and she let out a whimper, feeling her self-control slipping away from her again.

Eventually, her inhibitions trickled away like rain water as he kissed along the nape of her neck and up her jugular vein. "... You sly... dirty... alright, fine, yes!" She squealed a moment later as he placed his hands on her buttocks and squeezed his fingers tightly. "Good girl." He whispered mischievously, letting his breath fall on her neck as he bent down to resume his attentions before their conversation. Haruhi laced her fingers in his hair. Her arm had long sine gone a little numb as the water from the shower poured down against her right side and the left side of his face as he was kneeling in front of her.

She watched him sighing, as his fingers massaged circles into her hips with his fingertips, and she felt herself relaxing beneath his gentle caresses. "What am I going to do with you...?" She asked, moaning slightly as his fingers reached down inbetween her thighs and parted the folds of her core so that he could look at the inside of a woman for the first time. Her small dark hole was slobbering both with water from the shower and with the juices of her own arousal. Compelled, he leaned forwards and licked it, earning a high-pitched squeak from his new girlfriend.

* * *

><p>-At the Beach-<p>

* * *

><p>"WHAT?"<p>

Tamaki and Honey-senpai both yelled at the same time, shocked. Tamaki began to act as he usually did when Haruhi was involved with anyone other than himself. Which meant he ran away to a shady spot under a coconut tree and sat down in the sand to pout. Honey was just as shocked, but he dealt with it better, and despite Kyoya's and Takashi's own shock, they completely hid their emotions from view, though Takashi did it with practiced ease while Kyoya struggled to hide his true emotions, yet managed the feat after a brief grimace that looked more like a smirk.

Kaoru nodded. "Mhm. they went out for lunch around noon, and then I think he was planning on taking her to the movies, but I'm not sure." The male spoke with little indention to his tone, but it was hard to hide how hurt and lonely he was without Hikaru around. This roused Tamaki from his self-pity and the male ran over to hug and cuddle Kaoru as if he were Haruhi. "Just do me a favor." Kaoru asked as he was hugged and he looked at the others over Tamaki's shoulder. "I don't want to go find and follow them, so can we just have fun here? I pushed him into asking her out, so it's my fault their together now. I'd rather not dwell on it."

"Of course, come on guys." Tamaki stood up straight and turned away from Kaoru, for once, respecting the boy's wish not to speak of Haruhi or Hikaru, and he wasn't especially worried. If Haruhi was with Hikaru, then she was safe and he had no reason to worry over his "daughter." For the rest of the day the members of the Host Club tried to make Kaoru feel better with varying amounts of success. The result was that, by the time sunset was upon the beach, Kaoru could almost forget his brother wasn't there with him. It was a nice change, if a lonely one.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi guys! Thanks for everyone who stuck with this story, and I am SOOOOO so sorry it took this long to finish the last chapter. Well, as I promised, this chapter is all lemony goodness. Enjoy!_

_-Luna_

_P.S. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, there WILL be a sequel eventually! I just have to figure out what's going to happen in 1 Became 3. xD Thanks again!_

_P.P.S. Spoiler Alert: I'm debating on whether or not Haruhi will get pregnant. Thoughts?_

* * *

><p>-With HikaruHaruhi-

* * *

><p>Hikaru was the first to come back around after passing out with Haruhi on the bed. With a light moan, he shifted and inhaled. For a moment, he thought the body beside him was Kaoru, and he was cursing inside his head because his brother never slept in his own bed. Then he registered the scent of the person laying beside him and realized it was that floweryfruity scent that reminded him of freshly sliced melons. Haruhi's shower gel.

Blinking, the male opened his eyes and looked down and to his right, where Haruhi's head was resting against his bare chest. He could not see her face because of her bangs, but by her steady breathing, he guessed she was still asleep. With a slight yawn, he looked over to the bedside table, where a digital clock said it was 6:53. Hikaru smiled to himself. He'd slept in the same bed as Haruhi for 2 hours and 15 minutes. The female shifted against him with a sleepy groan and he felt the cloth of her oversized T-shirt, which she had insisted on wearing after they got out of the shower, rub against his bare skin.

Hikaru had been unable to procure an erection in the shower. Instead of telling her this, he had played it off as though sex had not been what he'd wanted to do in the first place. To replace it, he had licked at her pearl, and fingered her core until she was brought to an orgasm against his face. Afterwhich, he had washed her, she had washed him, and they had come to the bedroom to nap after dressing into scant clothing. She had on just a large t-shirt that dwarfed her small frame, and a pair of panties. He had put on a pair of clean boxers and the same pants he'd had on before.

His dishonorable intentions had been thwarted by his own inexperience twice in the same day. However, now, his body seemed to be adding an insult to the injury to his pride by forcing him to wake up with a boner, while the girl of his dreams was asleep. Hikaru felt a slight heat flush his cheeks and scowled to himself. Fate was attempting to play tricks on him, but he was not going to fall for it. He would NOT screw up this time. He had a plan. First, he sat up and sent his twin a text message. He explained that he was not in any danger, but had decided to stay the night because Haruhi's father was out-of-town and he did not want to leave her alone. It was a good excuse because it was true.

As he finished sending a duplicate message to Kyouya so that the Shadow King could handle Tamaki if he got out of control, Hikaru looked down at Haruhi's sleeping form and sighed, feeling his erection pulse insistently. He should wake her if he wanted this to go his way. There was just one thing he needed to do first... Reaching over to the bed side table, he picked up her phone and put the volume on silent, then he did the same to his own and placed both down beside the lamp. Reaching farther over, he turned the light on so that a soft glow filled the room. The brunette, whom was resting her head on his lap now, shifted slightly but did not wake.

Green-gold eyes narrowed as he realized she was probably the heaviest sleeper he had ever met. He was contemplating shaking her when he felt the house tremor slightly as, at the same time, a rumble in the distance announced the arrival of a second thunderstorm. Light flashed outside and rain began to patter against the roof. He smiled a little. Personally, he liked the rain. There was something peaceful in how it sounded. A lightning bolt split the sky outside as the rain pounded against the roof with more intensity. The noise caused the sleeping female beside him to wince, opening her eyes. She tensed as another flash of lightning lit up the sky outside her window for only a fraction of a second.

Calmly, Hikaru wrapped his arms around her small form and pulled her up against his body. "It's alright, Haruhi." He whispered to the girl as she trembled against his chest. He knew she could feel his erection, but she said nothing about it, and he obliged her silence by not mentioning it either. Instead, he rubbed his hands up and down her back, whispering words of encouragement into her ears, telling her the storm would pass.

After what seemed like ages, the thunder stopped, and all they could hear was the pounding of rain on the roof, and even that ebbed over time. With the thunder gone, Haruhi relaxed a little, and Hikaru kissed her neck gently. "... I told you so." He was rewarded by a deep blush that spread over her cheeks. She gave him a look of trust and of something else, so deep and mysterious, he had a hard time figuring out what it was.

At that moment, he found he didn't need to express his need to be close to her, she seemed to understand, and accepted his touch eagerly as he began to run his hands down to the bottom hem of her shirt. When his fingertips reached the edge of the clothing, he slipped his hands back up the length of her body, only now they were under the cotton cloth. He traced the direct contours of her skin with his fingertips, feeling her shudder slightly at the icy coldness against her soft, warm flesh. She surprised him by catching his lips with hers and pressing her head forwards so that the contact strengthened.

Welcoming it, he tried to match her passion with a bit of his own. It was going so much better than he'd planned. A blush painted Hikaru's cheeks as his hands came across her small breasts and each one fit into the palm of his hands as though they were meant only for him to hold. "...H-haruhi... I..." He whispered, breaking the kiss to do so, and looking into her brown eyes. However, she pressed a finger to his lips and smiled as she'd always smiled at him when she felt truly happy. "I know. I feel it. I want it too, so don't worry." She looked away then, blushing as though she were embarrassed by what she'd said.

He smiled up at her; she was cute when she blushed. He kissed down her neck, feeling a now-familiar flutter in in his stomach as the moment of truth drew near. Spreading out his elbows, he pushed the hem of her shirt up so that it bunched around his wrists. He paused as Haruhi sat up beside him and pulled it off only to toss the wad of clothing across the room and into a hamper. Hikaru let out a low whistle and then looked back at her. "You'd be a good candidate for the girls basketball team." He said. She rose an eyebrow at him. For a moment, they stared at each other, and then both started laughing at the same time.

When it stopped, Hikaru looked at her. "So..." It was extremely difficult to look a topless girl in the face. As the male figured this out, he kept catching his eyes traveling down her body and he'd jerk his gaze back up to look her in the eyes. It was equally hard to meet her quizzical stare. "So... what?" He blushed, watching her lean back on her hands and look at him without the slightest change in her expression. He felt certain she was putting him on the spot on purpose.

He reached up to scratch the back of his head. "W-well... it's not like I have any experience in stuff like this..." She raised an eyebrow. He felt a twitch in his temple spring up. "Just because I'm part of the host club, doesn't make me a man-whore." He said huffily. The red-head looked away from her and leaned back against the headboard. He started slightly when he felt one of her hands rest on his thigh. "I know. That's why I want to, I trust you with this... a lot more than I do any of the others."

Feeling a sense of ease, the boy nodded a little, blushing. "O-okay..." He watched her out of curiosity as her hands traveled to the waistband of his boxers and she tugged them down his thighs, exposing his arousal in full. The length stood at full mast, not exactly the biggest or even the most impressive out there at a little over half a foot long, but since neither of them had any experience in this kind of thing, he saw her eyes widen at it and he gave her a cocky smile.

He was rewarded by a playful smack on the arm and both laughed again. "So... this is it? You want me to put it in?" He asked, as his giggles subsided. Haruhi paused, her thoughts clear on her face as her gaze trailed down the length of his body to the erection that stood at attention between them. "Hold on..." She swung off his lap and left him sitting on the bed, watching her leave the room with an expression of incredulity that she was going to leave him in this state.

His fears were groundless yet again, however, as she soon came back carrying what he recognized as a condom. "When did you manage to get that?!" He asked, sitting up straight as she opened it and climbed into his lap once more. "I bought it in the girls bathroom at the theatre. I had a feeling this might happen so I want to be ready." Hikaru was silent for a moment before he shook his head out of the thought pattern his mind was taking.

"... They sell condoms in commoner public bathrooms?" He asked sounding shocked and slightly disgusted. She read the directions for how to use the condom on the wrapper and then unrolled it over his length. "Yea, well... safe sex is kind of a big deal for us commoners." She pulled him up into a hug when she finished and sat more comfortably on his lap. Before he could make a response to her, she placed a finger to his lips. "Shh... you talk too much."

A few more minutes of foreplay and the two were poised to take the last step. "R-ready?" Hikaru asked as he felt the tip of his length rubbing tantalizingly against her entrance. He saw Haruhi nod and enclosed her waist in his arms before he pulled her down on him. Intense pleasure coursed through his body as he felt her encase his member. He was in tune to every tiny movement she made, and so when she gasped and tensed in pain he paused, holding her and panting with the effort of forcing himself not to move. "W-what... what's wrong?"

"H-hurts..." Well, fuck. He hadn't been warned that doing this would hurt her so much. He ran his left hand down her back repeatedly. "T-try to relax... I-I won't move until you say so..." He cursed under his breath and she let out a tentative giggle, sending shockwaves of pleasure vibrating through him because of their intimate connection.

After several minutes in which Haruhi was trying to calm herself and Hikaru was trying to comfort her while also trying his damnedest not to do anything that would hurt her further, she finally nodded and planted kisses on his shoulder. "O-okay... you can move n-now..." He didn't need to be told twice, and yet he tried to be gentle at first. Just in case she changed her mind.

"H-harder!" She begged after several minutes of a soft, slow pace. He obeyed without question, bouncing her a little harder on his lap and holding back groans of pleasure at the feeling. Fifteen minutes in and Hikaru was having a severely hard time controlling himself as he felt a familiar tightness forming in his abdomen. "D-damn it, Harui... I... I can't h-hold i-!" His words were cut off with a kiss as her lips met his and he melted into it, feeling his climax build rapidly.

"M-me too..." She whispered when their lips parted. After relaxing, she still felt an ache of pain, but it was thoroughly eclipsed by the pleasure she felt with him thrusting up into her. With each thrust, his head rubbed against her most sensitive spot and it was causing her to build a massive climax. "Let's finish together..." she suggested and he nodded, hugging her tighter as he picked up a more rapid pace. This sudden shift in gears made her shiver and tension built-in her limbs and especially in her abdomen.

A loud groan was released from the male as he ejaculated into the condom, and the moan was mirrored by Haruhi as she climaxed at the same time. Shivering and panting, she jerked forwards against him and when her climax faded, she collapsed against his chest, her body twisting and her breath heavy. Both teens were drenched in sweat, Hikaru laid down against the mattress, dragging her with him and pressing light, affectionate kisses against her face, neck, and shoulders.

-With Kaoru-

It was 8:21. Most of the others were winding down in their rooms to sleep, but Kaoru was pacing his last thing he had heard from his brother was "_I'm okay, I promise. Haruhi's dad is away for the weekend so I decided to stay with her so that she wouldn't be alone._" And that had been sent almost an hour and a half ago. He'd responded but there had been no word back, so Kaoru was worried and feeling a little restless.

Kaoru was no idiot, he knew that Hikaru had a boner for Haruhi. He wondered if he was taking care of her as in _Taking Care_ of her, and his stomach took another sickening plunge. What was his twin thinking? Were they using protection? Was it good protection? What would happen if he got her pregnant? Would they get married? Would he be forced to sleep in his own room? He punched a table and the soreness in his knuckles from the last time he'd punched something returned in full force. Kaoru cursed under his breath and then laid down on his bed frustrated that his brother wasn't here, and currently hating his life.

He sent another text to his brother wondering if the other male had silenced his phone so as not to be interrupted. Personally, he would have done the same thing if he wanted to get it on with someone special, but it still irritated him that his brother wouldn't answer him. "_I really hope you're using a condom._" He pressed send and then covered his face with a pillow. He stayed this way for several seconds before something caught his attention and he looked down. "Ah..." Well, damn. He had a boner. Kaoru glance at the door to the bedroom and then down at his erection.

Making up his mind, the male bit his lip and then slid a hand into his pants. he couldn't do anything about what Haruhi and Hikaru were doing now, but maybe if he relieved some stress, he'd feel a little better about it. In all honesty, it was always Kaoru relieving Hikaru's stress, and never the other way around, so this was how the male usually got off. Only usually his brother was asleep beside him when it happened.

After several moments of self-stimulation, Kaoru bit into the pillow he had as he ejaculated into his fingers. A muffled moan escaped him and he looked down at the mass of sticky white cream oozing over his fingers. He sighed and stood to get some tissues out of the adjoining bathroom.

As he cleaned himself up, Kaoru felt his muscles relax, and he reevaluated his life. Maybe there were pros to having his twin date someone. Without his brother around, Kaoru could have a chance to find himself a relationship. No offense to his brother, but Hikaru was a horrible wingman, since he usually wound up hogging all the interesting girls. Living in his elder twins shadow wasn't all it was cracked up to be, after all.

Kaoru fell asleep feeling a lot better than he had felt in a while, feeling like the future could have some bright spots in it.


End file.
